iSpend the Night Together
by seddie4thewin
Summary: Sam and Freddie are reunited after almost 5 years and he has just learned that he has a daughter from their previous encounter. This is the part of the story I didn't include in iKept Something From You. Rated M for a reason.


**This story takes place when Sam & Freddie spend the night together for the first time in almost 5 years. He has just found out that the last time (both their first times) they were together, Sam became pregnant and he has a four year old daughter.**

 **For those who are interested in the whole story read '"iKept Something from You" If you're only interested in the hot Seddie action, then by all means, read on.**

 **As if it needs to be said, this one contains "adult" interactions between our favorite couple, so mature readers only. And if you have an aversion to such, please turn back now. If you don't want to read lemons, then look for another story!**

"Looks like you'll have to wait until morning for a proper introduction, Fred-dad." Sam said quietly, squeezing Freddie's hand as they looked at their four-year-old daughter fast asleep in Melanie's old bed at Pam Puckett's house.

Freddie touched the little girls head, bent down and kissed her cheek. "She's so beautiful, Sam. Just like her mother."

"Mel and Mom say she looks like you, I thought that's where she gets here cuteness." Sam smirked at him and laced her arms around his neck. "Did I tell you how good you look?"

"Mmmm, did I tell you?" He responded, content as could be with Sam nuzzled into his chest, his cheek resting on her head. "But I've gotta ask you, what's up with the pig?"

"Well, when she was little, I mean, just starting to crawl, I couldn't keep the thing away from her. I tried putting it up, hiding it, everything. But she always seemed to find it. I guess maybe somehow it tied her to you, I don't know. Anyway, I was away with Cat and Jade one evening when they were back in town and Melanie left her take the pig to bed just to get her to settle down. From that day on, she won't go to sleep without go ol' Nub."

"Seriously?" He raised an eyebrow. "You still call the pig Nub?"

"Yep, and from now on her and I both get to snuggle with our Nubs." Sam stretched up for another kiss before leading Freddie to her own room. "And I'm ready for some serious snuggle time. Got about five years' worth to catch up on."

"I still feel kind of weird, you know, staying the night with you in your room with your mom downstairs and all." Freddie worried as they put their arms around each other for what seemed like the hundredth time that evening.

"Well, if you'd rather spend the night on the couch, I'm sure Pam wouldn't mind." Sam smirked.

"Um, no, that's OK. I sort of don't trust your cat and besides your bed looks much more comfy than your mom's lumpy old couch, no offense."

"I thought so." Sam replied and stretched up for a deep, passionate kiss.

As their lips met, Sam felt sparks in parts of her body that hadn't felt sparky in a long time. They slowly moved toward the bed where Sam wasted no time in collapsing onto it and pulling him down with her. His desire was quite evident to her which only made the fire between her legs grow more intense.

Several minutes of kissing later, Sam had shifted their bodies around so that she was now on top of him and she slowly began to grind herself into his body. She could feel the hardness in his pants throb and grow and there was nothing she wanted more than to once again give herself physically to Freddie. He was the only man who ever made her feel that way and Sam reminisced hundreds of times about their first time, when they gave themselves to one another.

His palms wandered to her tight, round bottom which he kneaded and felt through her skin tight pants. Soon his hands found their way up under her shirt and he began to caress the smooth skin of her bare back. He slowly made his way to her bra hook and Sam momentarily sat up and removed her shirt in one swift motion. Freddie's hands fumbled for a few seconds with the catch on the purple, push up bra before loosening it and letting Sam's ample flesh melons free right in front of his own face.

He gasped slightly at the size and feel of her breasts. They were always a favorite part of her body, even when they dated in high school; but now, after nursing their daughter, her breasts had grown at least a cup size and were nice and round and firmer than ever. As the cool air hit her exposed flesh, her nipples drew into hard peaks. Sam hissed under her breath as Freddie drew his hands over her mounds and traced his thumbs over her stiff little buds before taking one into his mouth.

After a few minutes of worshipping her sweater puppets, Sam began to kiss that little spot on his neck that she knew would drive him insane. His hands petted her back and bottom while she traced kisses from his neck to his chest. Freddie was beyond worked up by this point and nearly ready to release in his own pants.

"Wait, Sam. Before we go too far, um, do we need to worry about, ah, you know. . . "

"Actually, I'm on the pill. After I had Steph, my periods went all haywire. One month it was four weeks, the next month, three, the next seven. My doctor said I shouldn't even have had it while I was feeding her, but she did some tests and decided that birth control pills would keep me regular."

"You mean you willingly see a doctor on a regular basis?" Freddie joked.

"Yeah, kinda got over the whole not liking to get poked and probed issue when I was pregnant." Sam smirked. "You don't even want to know what they had to do to me at the first ultra sound appointment. Let's just say it involved something shaped like this." Sam grabbed his crotch.

"So if we, uh . . . I don't know - but say we, um wanted to, uh have . . . "

"No, we don't have to worry about any unintended results. And yes, I want to have sex with you. Nub." Sam smirked and lowered her lips to his neck once again. "You don't have any idea how bad I want to have sex with you. It was all I could do to not jump on you last evening at the dinner, let me tell you."

Freddie's manhood was throbbing so hard inside his tight jeans it hurt. He only felt some relief when Sam's hands found their way to his belt and the blonde began to work her way in to his goods. As she released his member from it's cloth clad prison, she stroked him slowly, just to tease him. "God, your abs aren't the only thing that I remember being so hard on your body. Mmmm!"

Freddie just smirked at her reference and continued to paw at her boobs. As soon as she freed him from the remainder of his clothing, Sam wasted no time in removing her pants and underwear as well. Their hands touched each other's bodies and Sam left out a little gasp when Freddie's finger began to slide between her dripping wet folds.

She knew that it wouldn't take long reach her climax the way her was touching her and she was right. Within a few short minutes Sam's breath hitched and her body gave into Freddie's fingers as the waves of her first orgasm hit her. Juices ran up past his wrist and her hands clutching his back made Freddie harder than ever.

"Wow. That was fast." He smirked. "I'm guessing you're a little backed up?"

"Psh, yeah! I share a bedroom with my twin sister and four year old daughter. The only time I can even masturbate is in the shower and let me tell you, your fingers feel a hell of a lot better than mine."

After a few kisses, Sam began to work her way down Freddie's body and soon he found himself in the position of having a curvaceous blonde worshiping his manhood with her mouth. "Ummm, Sam, you'd better slow down a bit." He whimpered softly.

"Unh-Uh." She argued. "I've been waiting to do this to you for almost five years."

"S-Sam, please." He knew he couldn't hold out for long, it was literally years since he had a blow job. "Slow down, Sammy. Oh my God, I - I - I'm, oh, Sam, it's gonna gnngh!. I - I, Oh, God."

Freddie's juices began to flow and Sam eagerly took it all in her mouth without hesitation. "Mmmm, Mama like." She looked up and smirked at him, though he could barely see straight due to the lack of blood flow to his brain.

"I'm sorry, baby. I tried to warn you." He apologized, but Sam didn't care.

"My turn!" She simply said. "That should get you going again."

After trading positions, Freddie slowly made his way down the front of Sam's body. He trailed kisses from her neck to her nipples and continued further down, stopping just above a palm-sized tuft of blonde curls. He teased around the area with his tongue, tickled the inside of her thighs with his finger tips and then moved his mouth back up to her bellybutton.

"Unnnnggh!" She groaned at the lack of attention on her genitals.

Freddie knew what he was doing and teased her until she was ready to bust. He lowered his mouth to her folds and lapped away for a few seconds, finally moving his tongue to her hooded little love button. It only took a few dozen laps before she was again writhing in the throes of passion.

"My God!" Sam exclaimed after she regained her breath. "I forgot how good you were at that."

By now he was over top of her and a marathon of kissing led to his hardness pressing into her lower regions. Before either of them knew what was happening, Sam had lifted her legs and Freddie pushed his way inside her with one long stroke.

Sam hissed in pleasure at the feeling of fullness and he moaned at the euphoric feeling of being inside her body.

The two continued moving their bodies to the rhythm of one another and soon they gave in to each other, climaxing simultaneously.

They lay in the bed listening to each other's deep breaths before Sam rolled onto her side and snuggled into his chest. "I love you so much, Freddie. Just please promise me we'll never be apart again."

"Never, Princess. Never again." He kissed the top of her head before she shifted up his body.

The two began to kiss lightly again after a few moments. "Will you tell me one thing. Did you miss sleeping with me? I mean, when you were with . . . ?"

"You have no idea." Freddie responded as he trailed kisses from her neck to her cleavage, not stopping until her again encircled a nipple with his lips. "We might have only did it the one time, but I still remember it like it was last week."

Sam mumbled something he couldn't understand while he ran his hands over her bare flesh.

"It was really hard for me sometimes. All I could remember was how passionate our lovemaking was. Bu-but most times sex with Carly was sort of a mechanical exercise."

Sam just snickered at his description. "You know, I shouldn't say this, but I sort of figured she'd be the kind to just lay there. I mean, it's not like I ever pictured her doing it, but I know how randy you are and I just can't picture her being so, um, active."

Another hour and a half of passion later, Freddie was spent, at least for the time being. Sam pulled his polo shirt over her naked body and made her way to the kitchen for a late night snack. Fortunately, her mother was passed out on the sofa, a couple of empty beer bottles on the coffee table in front of her and Sam was able to get in and out of the kitchen without being questioned. Sam smirked to herself at her stealth and quickly went back up the steps. "Just like a ninja." She whispered to herself.

The blonde retuned to the bedroom a few minutes later with a bucket containing cold, leftover take out fried chicken and plopped herself down on the bed. "Wamma, bii, Fedums?" She offered him a drumstick.

"Thanks, baby." Freddie took the piece of chicken she offered and took a bite. "Man, I never thought cold chicken could be so good."

"I could have told ya." Was her only response.

Another round or two for the couple and the sun was beginning to peek between the tree tops visible from Sam's bedroom window. The two had just settled down to sleep when the room began to get progressively lighter from the approaching daylight. Sam simply pulled the covers higher over her head, but Freddie got up to pull the curtains shut.

She peeked out over the top of the covers at his naked form standing in her bedroom and giggled to herself. Suddenly it hit her that she just spent the night having wild, passionate sex with her best friend's boyfriend. Only thing was, that fact didn't bother her in the least.

"So do you think we should soon get up?" Freddie asked, crawling back under the covers and snuggling up to Sam.

"I don't know, do you think I should kick your butt?"

"Point taken, Princess. How about we catch an hour of shut eye."

"Make it two." She replied as she wrapped herself around him.

 **Hope everyone found it enjoyable. I really haven't had much time to write lately, but I figured I owed any loyal readers/followers an early Christmas present.**


End file.
